My love is like a star
by Writing Memories
Summary: Blaine walks away smiling. Kurt is stood in the dark seeing Blaine walk away while he has to stand here counting up to sixty seconds to play this game that Blaine thought would be fun. Turns out...


Just a thing that came into my head :) The second line of the story were it says " After what Blaine had done a few months back" that is going be be another story. That story came into my head while looking back over this one :) Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>It was pitch dark outside the Hummel's house and Blaine had got this idea to play hide and seek outside in the dark. He knew how much Kurt didn't like the game and also not liking being outside in the pitch dark after what Blaine had done a few months back.<p>

Rachel, Finn, Kurt and Blaine were outside the front of the house ready to play the game all standing in a circle.

"Okay so how do we pick who is going to go first?" Finn asked looking at the three of them.

"Last one to say New York is it. Okay ready?" Rachel said excitedly.

"New York" They all said quickly.

"Kurt's it" Blaine grinned pointing to an unamused Kurt with his arms folded. Kurt groaned not wanting to be the first one.

"I can never find people"

"That's too bad. Okay so Kurt member you count to a minute and…"

"Finn come on I know how to play it" Kurt snapped.

Rachel and Blaine looked at each other like _let's do something before they start a fight_.

"Okay. One, two, three…go" Rachel shouted as she took Finn by the arm dragging him away to hide.

"Aren't you going to hide?" Kurt asked Blaine standing in front of him.

Blaine took a step closer to Kurt putting his arms hanging over Kurt's shoulder leaning in to kiss him as did Kurt as he put his arms on Blaine's waist. After a few seconds Blaine slowly pulled away but not before giving Kurt another quick peck on the lips. Blaine pulled his arms from Kurt smiling and started to walk away to hide.

_Now you are going to have to find me if you want more of that. _Blaine thought grinning as he went to hide.

I am lying down on the stones beside a fence behind a load of bushes looking up at the stars waiting for Kurt to find me. It's getting cold out but thank god I am wearing my red hoodie with the hood up that Kurt got me for my birthday. I know he won't be happy seeing me lying on the ground with it on though. I smile knowing how much he didn't want to play this game but I can make him do anything if I give him those puppy dog eyes, works every time. I hear footsteps on the stones and as I look through the bushes I see the light from Kurt's phone. God knows were Rachel and Finn are hiding. Their probably hiding together making out and I can't help but laugh because I know it's true.

"Blaine?" I hear Kurt whisper as he stops walking.

_Ah damn, why did I have to laugh that was a dumb thing to do._

"Blaine, come out already" Kurt said louder starting to walk again.

_Okay, where is my phone that was too funny._

I take out my phone trying to hide the light from Kurt seeing it as I type the text message…

_I did come out. Remember am with you. Oh and good luck finding me. Shame really, because I wanted to kiss my boyfriend again…_

I smile as I put the phone away in my pocket looking back up to the stars. I hear Kurt's phone beep and look through the bushes again seeing him smiling as he reads the text message shaking his head as he types back . My phone beeps as I take it out of my pocket again.

_But baby its cold outside._

I grin like an idiot remembering the time we sang that song. I hear the footsteps closer and I am sure he found me, but I look over and he is walking away over to the lawn. I put the phone back in my pocket and start to get up slowly trying not to make noise. When am on my feet I walk quietly to hide behind the side of the house. As I look around the corner I see Kurt with his back turned to me looking up into the sky.

_Remember that guy that was on the news for killing two people in Ohio? and he was never got yet._

I send the text to Kurt knowing that I will end up being the one dead because of what I just sent him. I make my way over to Kurt seeing him taking out his phone. I am like five steps away from Kurt when I hear him whispering

"_Oh god"_

Am one step away, now none and I put my arms around his waist quickly pulling him back as he screams trying to get out of my arms wrapped around him until he realises it's me. I can't help but laugh still holding onto him as he turns around in my arms burying his face into my chest mumbling

"You bastard. I hate you" his arms wrap around my waist.

"I love you to" I kiss the top of his head smiling. As I pull back I can see by his expression that he is freezing as well as feeling how cold he is. I pull back as I zip down my jacket seeing Kurt's confused face wondering what I was doing. As I pull my jacket of I step back to Kurt putting the jacket over his shoulders.

"This is what you get for wearing clothes that aren't suitable for the cold weather" I say as he smiles up at me putting his arms into the jacket.

"You are going to be cold then" Kurt said feeling guilty.

"I'll be fine Kurt"

"Your dad said I could open a café in New York" I say as I walk into Kurt's room holding two cups of coffee in each hand sitting on the edge of Kurt's bed handing him the cup of coffee as he sat up against the head board.

"Thank you. Well you could and have a little stage where people can perform. Like in…"

"One tree hill in Karen's café" I continue on from Kurt as he nodded.

"Yeah it would be awesome" Kurt smiled as he took a sip from his tea.

"Oh god that is so good. You make the best coffee Blaine. This makes up for you sending me that text and scaring the hell out of me"

I chuckled as I put my coffee on the bed side locker and crawl onto the other side of Kurt pulling back the duvet. Kurt copes on with what I am doing and puts his coffee beside mine pulling back the duvet as well as we climb in. When were both in I pull the duvet over the both of us as Kurt leans his head on his pillow as I do the same. We face each other as I take his hand in mine wrapping my fingers slowly around his. I look from our hands to his blue eyes seeing how happy he is just lying here with me. I bring my other hand up to his face resting it on his now warm cheek and smile.

"You are warm now. See what happens when you were a warm jacket. You look hot in it by the way with your messed up hair" I say softly seeing a bigger smile form on his face.

"I can't help but think about our first time. It was more amazing then I thought it would be" I could hear the joy and happiness in his voice.

"Because we waited and knew when the time was right and didn't rush it that night. Just you and me…no one else…and I will never be with anyone else…you were my first and my last"

"And all of your middle" Kurt chuckled as I joined in.

I lean in pulling him closer as my lips meet his softly. He lets go of my hand bringing it up around my neck.

The door suddenly opens as Rachel walks in and Kurt and I pull away from each other pointing at the two of us looking extremely pissed.

"Harry and Sally love birds how could you leave us out there in the freezing cold"

"Rachel I told you leave them, oh god" Finn said as he walked into the room now behind Rachel covering his eyes with his hand.

"Rachel will you get out. Finn we have clothes on" Kurt said as he sat up in the bed as I did to lying against the head board.

"Oh right, cool" Finn said taking his hand away from his face.

"Well? What do you two have to say for your self's? Rachel crossed her arms still mad.

"We forgot. We are sorry…okay? Now can I be left alone with my boyfriend? "

"Sure. Come on Rachel" Finn said pulling Rachel out of the room shutting the door behind him. I turn to look at Kurt trying not to laugh.

"I totally forgot about them"

"I didn't. I found them before I found you, but decided to leave them as they were kind of making out behind the garage"

I start to laugh not surprised that they were.

"Now it's our turn" I say happily as I lean back in to kiss him.


End file.
